Les anges venus du futur
by lisou52
Summary: voir à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici une nouvelle fiction qui a pour thème Dark Angel. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Lisou 52

Série : Dark Angel

Genre : Romance/Action Aventure/ Drama

Couple : Max? et vous verrez bien

Résumé : Des jumeaux sont envoyés à la rescousse du passé afin que le futur devienne ce qu'il est…

Prologue

2043

Max se tenait face à ses enfants. Les 2 amours de sa vie sans qui elle n'aurait jamais tenu à la mort de son mari. Il partait pour un voyage dans le passé à la rencontre d'un père qu'ils n'avaient que très peu connu.

Max : Liam, Alex, mes anges, soyez très prudents je vous en conjure. Je vous aime, sachez le.

Liam&Alex : On le sait et on t'aime nous aussi.

Max : Vous aurez 3 mois jour pour jour. Et vous connaissez les règles.

Liam : Ne pas dévoiler que nous venons du futur.

Alex : Ne pas interférer dans les évènements.

Liam&Alex : Et ne pas dire qui nous sommes.

Max : Vous savez tout à présent. Votre père était un homme merveilleux et il vous aimait plus que tout n'en doutez jamais. Par certains côtés tu lui ressembles énormément.

Liam&Alex : Au revoir maman.

Et ils disparurent dans un flash de lumière. Comme elle les aimait, ils avaient déjà 21 ans. Liam était le portrait de son père côté caractère mais avait les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère et Alex sa fille était l'exact inverse.

18 ans voilà déjà 18 ans que son cher époux était mort pour les sauver tous.

_FLASH BACK_

_15 février 2025_

_Il faisait nuit noire. Ce soir était le grand soir. Manticore allait définitivement disparaître. Ils se tenaient près transgénique et humains côte à côte._

_Max apparut alors._

_TLM : Commandant._

_Max : Ce soir marque la fin d'une époque ou nous périront ou nous vairons. Etes vous prêts ?_

_TLM : Oui._

_Elle fut retenue un instant à l'écart._

_Inconnu : Sois prudente mon ange._

_Max : Toi aussi mon amour._

_Cette opération avait été prévue et calculée depuis des mois. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche du but._

_Max : EN AVANT !_

_Voilà des heures qu'ils se battaient tout était presque fini Manticore était en feu, il ne restait qu'une chose, les explosifs placés un peu partout par les sons du mari de Max._

_Soudain le talky walky grésilla._

_Inconnu : Mon ange._

_Max : Mon amour tout se passe bien.  
Inconnu : Tout le monde est sorti de l'enceinte._

_Max : Oui._

_Inconnu : Je suis désolé Max._

_Max : Désolé de quoi._

_Inconnu : Je t'aime et dis aux enfants que je les aime._

_Max : Attends._

_Inconnu : Il est trop tard. Adieu._

_Une immense explosion retentit._

_Max : NON !_

_Manticore venait de disparaître faisant une ultime victime son mari qu'elle adorait._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Cet idiot le savait, il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sortir à temps et il l'avait quand même.

Cindy : Chou ! Il l'a fait par amour pour toi et les enfants.

Max : Je sais mais il me manque tellement. Malgré les années la douleur reste gravée dans mon cœur.

15 août 2021

Une lumière aveuglante projetant 2 personne à l'intérieur de Terminal City…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Voilà après presque 2 ans sans nouvelles voici la suite de cette fiction.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Premières rencontres**

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Cet idiot le savait, il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sortir à temps et il l'avait quand même.

Cindy : Chou ! Il l'a fait par amour pour toi et les enfants.

Max : Je sais mais il me manque tellement. Malgré les années la douleur reste gravée dans mon cœur.

15 août 2021

Une lumière aveuglante projetant 2 personnes à l'intérieur de Terminal City. Ils se remirent rapidement sur leurs pieds sans un mot. Puis entendant des bruits de pas, ils se planquèrent derrière un pylône, observant qui arrivait. Un simple coup d'œil leur permit de dire que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

PC de contrôle de Terminal City

Une alerte venait de se déclencher.

Voix : Alec, intrusion secteur Est 2.3

A : Reçu je m'y rends immédiatement. Combien ?

Voix : A priori, 3 sûrs et 2 possibles.

A : Comment possible ?

Voix : On a eu un problème de caméras pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles, on a pu apercevoir 2 ombres se faufiler.

A : Il va falloir qu'on améliore le système. J'y serais dans 10 minutes.

Voix : Alec a…

Mais il avait déjà mis fin à la communication.

Secteur EST 2.3 Terminal City

Les jumeaux avaient décidé de se débarrasser des intrus. Leur mère leur avait enseigné tout son savoir, et les enfants de transgénique ne pouvaient qu'avoir au moins hérité une partie des gênes de leur mère avec pour conséquence, une force et une rapidité plus élevées que la moyenne.

Ils engagèrent immédiatement le combat avec les 3 hommes. La bataille faisait rage lorsqu' Alec apparut. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, il se mit immédiatement à l'attaque des sbires de White sans se préoccuper des 2 inconnus qui se battaient à ses côtés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les 3 intrus gisaient inconscients au sol.

A : On reporte les explications à plus tard, il faut les sortir d'ici.

Les 2 autres acquiescèrent d'un simple hochement de tête. Une fois, tout ceci terminé, ils restèrent quelques instants dehors.

A : Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous faites à Terminal City.

Liam : On veut d'abord parler à votre chef.

A_ étonné_ : Mon chef !

Liam : Oui celle qu'on nomme Max, on ne parlera qu'en sa présence.

A : Bien si tel est votre désir. Mais je vais devoir vous bander les yeux, personne n'est autorisé à connaître notre base.

Il les dirigea à la voix, ils sentent des regards se poser sur eux mais ceux-ci restent silencieux. Au bout d'un moment cependant, des bruits de pas se font entendre.

Voix : Bon sang, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu évites de me raccrocher au nez. Et qui c'est ces deux là.

A : Les 2 ombres que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Je les conduis à Max.

Voix : Tant mieux parce qu'elle te cherche et elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur.

Ils arrivent au seuil d'une pièce qui sert de bureau.

M : Te voilà enfin. Est-ce que tu sais ce que veux dire attendre les renforts Alec ? On ne s'attaque pas à 3 sbires de White sans un minimum de soutien. Tu es inconscient ou quoi.

A : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Voilà qui est touchant.

M : Je ne m'inquiète pas, quelles raisons aurais je de m'inquiéter pour un crétin incapable d'attendre des renforts.

A : Je n'étais pas seul.

M : Joue sur les mots et prends moi pour une idiote en plus.

A : Je ne joue pas. Approchez.

Les jumeaux pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce avec leur bandeau toujours sur les yeux. Il sentit qu'on leur enlevait. Devant eux, se tenait leur mère avec 21 ans de moins, elle était toujours aussi belle.

M : Qui sont ils ?

A : Ils ont refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit sans ta présence.

M : Je suis Max Guevarra, je suis celle qui dirige Terminal City. Maintenant, je veux des explications.

Les jumeaux avaient déjà prévu le scénario.

L : Je m'appelle Liam et voici ma jumelle Alex.

A : Des jumeaux, c'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance entre vous.

M : Quel est votre nom de famille ?

L : Ceci ne regarde que nous.

M : D'accord, mais que venez vous faire ici, vous ne venez pas de Manticore, on le saurait.

Alex _prenant la parole pour la première fois _: Notre mère ayant des problèmes de stérilité est allée consultée un médecin qui a fait des fécondations in vitro dont nous sommes le produit. Ce médecin faisait parti de Manticore et a réalisé des manipulations génétiques sur notre ADN.

M : Mais pourquoi, Manticore ne vous a-t-il pas gardé ?

Alex : Parce que lors de la grossesse, nos parents se sont aperçus de ce qu'il se tramait, et ils se sont enfuis nous emmenant avec eux. Nous avons grandi avec l'idée que nous étions différents.

Liam : Et il y a quelques semaines, nous avons découvert votre combat à Seattle et nous avons décidé d'apparaître au grand jour et de soutenir votre combat.

A : Et vos parents sont ils d'accord avec ce choix.

Alex : Notre père est mort en nous protégeant lorsque nous avions 3 ans. Quand à notre mère, bien que ça ne l'ait guère enchanté elle respecte notre choix.

Max eut une sensation bizarre à l'annonce de la mort du père des jumeaux comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même. Elle se reprit vite chassant cette idée de son esprit.

M : J'accepte de vous garder ici. Vous suivrez l'entraînement avec les nouveaux.

Elle demanda à Mole de conduire les jeunes gens à leurs quartiers. Alors qu'Alec allait partir, elle dit :

M : Alec, attends …

A suivre (mercredi 21 mai 2008)


End file.
